In Key
by jennyperson91
Summary: COURTESY OF ACOLDSKY! Sadie finally admits to her friends that she has been playing the piano for many years. But even though she's admitted it, she still refuses to play for anyone... accept one person who accidentally over hears...
1. Miracle Worker

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!!! I'VE BEEN UBER BUISY.**

**DISCLAIMER: OWNING NOTHING**

**CHAPTER ONE: MIRACLE WORKER**

The bell rang. Everybody filed out of there classrooms and headed towards the doors leading to the freedoms of mid winter recess. Among all these people was Sadie Hawthorne. But unlike her fellow students, Sadie was not at all excited about the long break. For her, a week and a half with no school, meant a week and a half with no Ben Harrison. It also meant that the annual winter wonderland festival was about to rear its ugly head. Its times like these when she wished her parents never made he take up piano lessons.

Searching the crowd with wondering eyes, Sadie found who she was looking for.

" Margret! Rain! " Sadie called out. Her friends saw her, and stopped to allow her to catch up.

" Hey Sade " Margret said.

" NO SCHOOL!!!! " Rain yelled with excitement. Margret and Sadie laughed at Rain's classic enthusiasm. A voice called back to Rain from the passing crowd.

" WOO HOO!!!!! YEAH!!!! " The voice said. They all started laughing.

" At least somone appreciates my enthusiasm. " Rain joked.

" Hey! We appreciate it! If it wasn't for you, who would cheer us up all the time? " Margret said.

" Ha! Your right! Without me you guys would have no fun... " Rain said, more to himself then to his friends. Margret rolled her eyes at Sadie.

" So hows Ben? " Margret nudged Sadie.

" I dont know, I haven't talked to him. " Sadie said, remembering that she was most likley not going to see him untill they got back from break. Unless he called her. She was praying he would.

" Speak of the devil! " Margret said in a somewhat hushed voice.

" What? " Sadie asked, not understanding what she meant. Suddenly she felt somone beind her. She turned around. " Hey Ben! " Sadie smiled when she realized it was him.

" Hey Red, whats going on? " Ben smiled down at Sadie. Her whole body started to get excited at the sound of his voice, and the twinkle in his eyes made her knees weak.

" Nothing much. " Sadie smiled, not fully able to do anything else.

" Happy about the vacation? " He asked.

" Yeah! " She lied.

" Cool. " He smiled. There was a pause. " So, theres this new food place at the mall, you guys whant to go? " His glance moved from Margret to Rain, then finally rested on Sadie.

" Yeah I heard about that place! " Rain said.

" Me too!!! " Margret added. " Its supposed to be the best place in town! " She looked over at Sadie. " Lets go Sadie! "

" Um... " Sadie was heasatant, knowing she had promiced she would practice for her piano recital, which was days away. " I cant tonight. " She sighed. Why had she promiced her mother tonight? Ben suddenly looked upset.

" Why not? " He asked. Sadie couldn't believe she was actually turning him down.

" I've got to-- " She stopped, remembering she's never told Ben or her friends about her piano playing expertice, fearing they would make her play for them.

" You've got to... " Rain asked, waiting for Sadie to finish her sentence.

" Nothing. I just can't go. " She said.

" Just tell us Sadie! " Margret said.

" No, I can't. " Sadie said.

" Why not?? " Rain asked. " Don't you trust us?? " Sadie could sence her friends starting to get upset with her.

" Of course I trust you guys! " Sadie said. " I just can't tell you... at least not yet anyway. " Ben must have saw how upset she was.

" Its okay Red. If you can't tell us right now, we'll just have to respect your privacy. Right guys?? " He looked over at Margret and Rain.

" Yeah, we're sorry Sadie. " Margret said. " You dont have to tell us. "

" At least not right now anyway. " Rain joked.

" Okay, thanks guys. I'm just... not ready to tell you right now. " Sadie said, thankful her friends wheren't mad at her. Ben Harrison was a miracle worker.

" No problem Sade. " Rain slapped Sadie on the back.

" Tomorrow can we go?? " She asked.

" Yeah, tomorrow. " Ben smiled. " Well, I have to go... " He started backing up, but his eyes were yet to leave Sadie's. " Can I call you Red? You know, to make plans? " He smiled.

" You better! " Sadie said playfully. Apparently there was something to look forward to during break...

**THERE YA GO! WILL GET BETTER IN FUTURE CHAPPIES I PROMICE!!!**

**READ AND REPLY OR I WILL HAVE SOME SERIOUS REGRETS AS TO IF I'M GOING TO CONTINUE!!**


	2. Home

**THIS IS NO DOUBT A FILLER CHAPTER. THATS WHY ITS SO SHORT. SINCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A DREAM, AND THAT DEMANDS MORE CREATIVITY, I WHANTED TO GIVE MYSELF A LITTLE WHILE TO LET THE IDEAS COME TO ME. **

**DISCLAIMER- I'M OUT OF WITTY EXPRESSIONS STATING THAT I DO NOT OWN NATURALLY, SADIE.**

**CHAPTER 2: HOME**

Sadie got home to find an eerily ( sp? ) empty house.

" Mom? " She called out. " Dad? " She put her coat which she had been carrying on the coat rack. She then walked further into the house, where she found a note taped to the refridgerator.

_Sadie, _

_ Your father and I went to go run some errands. Will be back around 4ish. I got you an appointement with a wonderful piano teacher in preparation for the winter festival. The appointement is at three thirty at the hall. Try not to be late. I will pick you up and the hall when your lesson is over, so you dont have to walk home in the dark. See you when we get home sweetie! Love you!_

_-Mom_

Sadie re read her mothers note. She couldnt believe her mother had got her an appointement with somone she's never met, with out even telling her! The least she could do was tell er if it was a guy. Sadie had a thing about playing in front of a guy. Weridly enough, it felt more comfortable then playing for a girl, such as her current piano teacher, Miss Swan. Miss S. was nice and everything, but playing in front of a woman teacher always seemed as if they were judging her. The time where Miss Swan was on maternity leave and her husband took over, Sadie felt way more comfortable.

Suddenly something occured to Sadie. What if Ben called, and she was at her lesson? She had told him she would be home all day! What if she missed his call? Worse, what if _Hal_ answer the phone when he did eventually call? There was nothing to do but wait for three thirty to roll around, and prey Ben called before she had to leave. She glanced at the clock on the stove. 1:45. She had two hours untill she had to leave for the hall, which meant Ben had two hours to call.

The hall was the place where Sadie had been taking her piano lessons since she was five. It was about 5 minutes away, fifteen on foot. She ad the route memorised. Three blocks down, untill you get to the house with the bush shaped like an elephant, make a right, keep going untill you get to the traffic light, make a left, and your there.

Sadie stood in the kitchen for about thirty seconds, untill she realised she still had her extreemley heavy book bag slain across her shoulder. She ran upstairs to put them in her room. When she got there, she plopped the heavy bag onto ther chair, and to lazy to walk all the way back downstairs, laid down on the bed and staired at the ceiling. She began to think about things. All kinds of things. Hal, the recital she had comming up, school, Marget and Rain, Ben... Ben. She smiled at the very thought of him. She started thinking about Ben. Everything about him. His hair, his pictures, chimo, his smile, his eyes, _his eyes. _How much she completley adored those beautiful brown eyes, and how they seemed to sparkle each time he got excited, and how they seemed so dark and mysterious every time he took out his camera and began snapping pictures. She clozed her eyes and thought about Ben. She began getting more and more tired. Soon she found it to tiring to even think of Ben, even though she whanted to. She felt herself drifting farther and farther away, away from her room, away from everything she was feeling. Then she fully crossed over into dreamland, and fell asleep.

**OKAY SO THE DREAMLAND THING WAS CORNY, BUT I COULDNT FIND THE RIGHT WORD TO EXPRESS HOW I WHANTED THE MOOD. WHATEVER. ITS OKAY. SO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS, AND I REALLY WHANT SOME RESPONCES! WHAT DO YOU GUYS LIKE BETTER? SADIE GOING TO THE HALL AND FINDING OUT BEN IS ACTUALLY THIS WONDERFUL PIANIST WHO IS GOING TO HELP HER PREPARE, OR BEN WANDERING AROUND THE HALL, STUMBLING UPON SADIE WHO IS PLAYING THE PIANO BETTER THAN HE HAS EVER HEARD BEFORE? I NEED THREE RESPONCES TO THIS QUESTION UNTILL I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. OKAY? THANKS! R&R PEOPLE!!**


	3. The dream

**OKAY. SO THIS CHAPTER HAS TO BE MY FAVORITE PIECE OF FICTIONAL WRITING I'VE EVER WRITTEN. NOT BEING CONCEDED. I REALLY LIKE IT. ALOT.**

**SO THERES A FEW THINGS YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND BEFORE YOU READ. THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON A GREEK MYTH. THE MYTH IS ABOUT A MAN WHO GOES INTO A LABRYNTH, AND MUST FIND HIS WAY OUT BEFORE THE " MONSTER " GETS HIM. THE MONSTER IS A HALF HUMAN HALF BULL, THAT FEEDS ON HUMANS EVERY FEW YEARS. THE MAN MUST FIND HIS WAY OUT BEFORE IT GETS HIM.**

**A LABRYNTH IS REALLY JUST A GIGANTIC HEDGE MAZE.**

**OKAY READY? GOOD. HERE WE GO.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL OWNING ZIPPO**

**CHAPTER 3: THE DREAM**

_Sadie jerked awake. She looked round to see she was in a labrynth. She flicked her eyes around, but all she could see was shrubery. She knew in her heart she had to get out. The longer she stayed here, the greater the chance it would get her. It. She realized. There was something in here. It. _

_Waiting for her. _

_Searching for her._

_A monster. With a taste for failure, tourture, lonliness. She knew in her heart it was searching for her. She began to run. Turn after turn, dead end after dead end. It was getting closer. She had to find the exit. Panic began to overcome her entire body. Suddenly she saw a clearing. The end? This terrible nightmare over? Sadie ran to the clearing just beyond a row of bushes. She finally got there, but the sudden excitement that it was possibly an exit quickly diminished. It was the middle of the maze. Dead center. she was dead center in the middle of this horrible nightmare. She looked around the big curcular clearing. It was nothing like she was hoping it was. Nearly everything was on fire. She turned in circles, taking in the entire scene. It was a graveyard of the lost. Lost hopes. Lost dreams. Lost everything. The sight she was seeing overwelmed her. It was time to give up. There was no way she was ever going to find her way out of this alone. Suddenly she saw something. No. Someone. She sqinted and cupped her hands over her eyes. A person. She walked closer. She knew him. She was yet to make out his face, but she knew him. He started waving her on. She got closer still. She was beginning to make out individual characteristics about him. Little things. He was dressed head to toe in white clothing. His sandy blond hair struck gold in the light of the sun. He was smileing. She found hope when she looked at him. She was still yet to know his identity, but she knew he was somone very dear to her. Somone she was close to. Somone she loved. She began to run to him. The details of his face started showing themselves. She knew who it was now._

_Suddenly she heard a roar comming from her right. Her whole body jumped. She turned to face the noise. There it was. It. The monster she had been running from. It was huge. Sadie wondered why she hadn't seen its massive head towering over the labrynth. It had a huge tail that swung around wildly, making everything it touched turn into flames. It resembled a dragon. But no... it couldn't be a dragon. It had destinct characteristics of a human. Perhaps human blood ran through its veins, somewhere. Hidden beneath the blood of a monster. She knew who this was also. Auburn hair covered its body, particularly its head. Hair so long and so silk soft, it almost made Sadie whant to touch it. But beautiful hair is the only thing good it had going for it. Its catlike, hazel eyes were so cold they could almost freeze you in your spot. Those same eyes and that same silky hair, that belonged to a certain popular girl at bennet. As Sadie looked at the monster, she began to lose all hope of getting out of this place alive. Let alone getting to the boy who had given her so much hope. But all of a sudden, he appeared next to her. He looked down at her and smiled, letting her know it was all going to be alright. _

_" Ben! " Sadie said. " Thank god your here! " Ben put his finger on her lips to quiet her. His hand retreated from her lips and made its way back to his side. He turned and looked at the monster. Then within a split second, he grabbed her hand and began to run with her. They re - entered the labrynth. Ben held her hand tight, but at the same time gently. They flew through the maze, turning left and right ocasionally. It was like Ben knew exactly where he was leading her. _

_She was beginning to tire. But she knew they couldn't stop. The monster was still right behind them. Suddenly, a huge gate appeared, as if from no where. Ben lead her through it, then let go of her hand and clozed it tightly behind them. Sadie spun around, to see the monster locked on the other side of the gate, unable to get out. After a few seconds, the monster seemed to come to the conclusion trying to get to Sadie was a lost cause, and disappeared back into the labrynth. Sadie turned back to Ben. _

_" Thank you! " She said gratefully. Ben smiled beautifully. Sadie never felt more in love with him then at that moment. Then he took a few steps closer to her, enough so that they were only inches apart. He lifted his hand and ran the backs of his index and middle fingers lightly down the side of her face. He began to lean his head towards her. To kiss her. Then he opened his mouth, about to speak for the first time since this nightmare began, but all that came out was ringing. At first Sadie was baffled as of why Ben was ringing? Then she realized that it wasn't him who was ringing, it was a phone. _

**OKAY I LIKED IT. AND I USUALLY DONT SAY THAT ABOUT MY WRITING. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!!!**


	4. Wake up chapter 4 pt 1

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN TWO PARTS. THIS WOULD BE THE FIRST. THAT'S WHY IT'S SO SHORT. HOPEFULLY THE SECOND PART WILL BE OUT TOMORROW, BUT THAT'S ONLY IF I'M NOT TO LAZY TO WRITE IT. I'VE FOUND I'VE BEEN A LITTLE LAZY LATLEY. LOL. ANYWAY HERE WE GO.**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM OWNING NOTHING **

**CHAPTER 4 PART ONE: WAKE UP**

Sadie's eyes fluttered open, and her bedroom slowly began to open up around her.

"What a dream! " She said to herself. Suddenly she heard a noise. The same as in her dream, as a matter of fact. It made her jump.

BRRRINNGGGG!!!!!

She sat there on the bed in a sleepy daze, before realizing it was the phone.

BRRRINNGGGG!!!!!

It rudely sounded again. Sadie bolted up, which made her overmelmingly dizzy, considering she had just waken up.

"Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Red, did I wake you or something?" It was Ben's sweet voice on the other side.

"Yes." Sadie said, instantly regretting it.

"Sorry" He laughed.

" It's okay Ben… That was supposed to be an inside thought…" She said, feeling her face growing more and more red at every passing second.

"Okay" Ben said.

"No really!" Sadie said. "If anyone was to wake me from that… dream… I'm glad it was you."

"Dream?" He asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"You had a dream?" Ben asked again.

"Oh, yea! It was bizarre…" She replied.

"Was I in it?" She knew he had said that jokingly, even though it was true.

"As a matter of face you were…" She smiled.

"Really?" He said.

"Yep. But the weird thing was that you didn't talk… unless you count the ringing… which turned out to be the phone…" Sadie said more to herself than to Ben.

"Tell me about it?" Ben asked persistently.

"Oh, you don't want to—" He stopped her in mid sentence.

"Yes I do. If I was in it, I want to hear it. Plus, it may help me figure out what's going on in that cute little head of yours…" He said. This made Sadie smile even more."

"Okay…" She looked at the clock, which read 2:55. She had twenty minutes before she had to leave for the hall.

"Okay." He said. "Just talk fast." He said, making Sadie laugh yet again.

"Alright" She giggled. "So first—"

**THE END! THAT WASN'T A CLIFFHANGER. JUST SO YA KNOW, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE A CLIFFHANGER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEEEEASE REVIEW! I LOVE GETTING ALL HAPPY WHEN SOMONE TELLS ME IT' GOOD! ALSO I LIKE GETTING CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, NOW THAT I FINALLY HAVE SPELL CHECK… LOL. REVIEW:-) **


	5. Conversation chapter 4 pt 2

**THIS CHAPTER IS IN MY OPINION, CUTE. I THINK YOU SHOULD READ IT. RIGHT NOW. WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? READ!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M GUNNA STOP WRITING DISCLAIMERS AFTER THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE SINCE I DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE PREVIOUS THREE ( AND A HALF, LOL ) I HIGHLY DOUBT I WILL BE OWNING ANYTHING FOR THE REST…**

**CHAPTER 4 PART 2: TALKING**

"So then you lead me through this huge Iron Gate, and locked the monster inside the labyrinth… "Sadie said, nearly finishing her story.

"So that's when I started ringing?" Ben asked. Sadie was unsure if he was pulling her leg, or if he was serious. She laughed anyway.

"Yes Ben, that's when you start ringing…" They both laughed for a minute. Then it got quiet.

Ben started up the conversation again.

"Well that was some dream Red." He said.

"Yeah I know…" She replied.

"Especially the part where you depicted me as an angel…" He waited patiently for her reply.

"I never said that." Sadie said defensively.

"It was implied Red." He said.

"How?" Sadie knew she described him as an angel. But there was no way she was going to _tell_ him that.

"Dressed in all white? Completely smiling? Calm when your about to be eaten by a ferocious beast?"

"Okay I get it."

"A ray of sunshine directly over my head, beaming down?"

"Ben…" Sadie was getting a little annoyed.

"Your protector?"

"Ben! I-"Sadie stopped immediately when she realized what he had said. Protector? Ben pictured himself as her protector? Did Ben Harrison _finally_ drop even the slightest hint of affection for her? Sadie suddenly realized she still had to say something.

"I guess your right…" Sadie had no idea where the words she was saying were coming from.

"I did kind of depict you as an angel…"

"I know, that's what I said." He always knew how to lighten the mood, and she adored him for it.

There was a very long, very awkward silence.

"You know Red…" He paused, obviously trying to put together the words. Either that or he was afraid…

"I know… what?" She asked.

"You know I'll always be there to protect you…"

Sadie glowed with happiness. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." He answered.

"So what happened to being smug and cocky?" Sadie asked jokingly.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Are you converting to shy and sweet or something?" Sadie asked. Ben seemed to get what she was saying now.

He laughed, His sparkling snicker sent shivers up and down her spine.

"No. That's your job Red."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadie was glowing with happiness and affection. As she smiled, grateful for every moment of this conversation, her eyes curiously wandered to the clock.

It read 3:24. Panic spread through Sadie's mind like wildfire.

"Oh my god!" She said.

"What?" Ben asked, his voice sounding worried.

"I'm late!!!"

"Late for what?" Ben asked. But Sadie was hardly listening at this point.

"I'm so sorry Ben! I really hate to do this. We were having such a wonderful conversation! But I'm really late…"

Ben gave up on trying to get her to tell him where she was going.

"No problem Red. I completely understand. Anyways, I have to go too. I'll talk to you later okay?" That was another thing Sadie loved him for. He was always so forgiving…

"Thank you so much Ben. I'll talk to you later!" With that said, Sadie hung up the phone. She immediately realized how rude it was, but there was no time to call him back. She'd have to remember to apologize later. He'd understand.

She immediately ran down stairs, grabbed her jacket, and was out of the door before you could say piano.

**I WAS GOING TO STOP THIS CHAPTER AT THE X'S BUT THEN I REMEMBERED I HAD TO END THEIR CONVERSATION. LOL. WELL I WHANT AS MANY PEOPLE AS POSSIBLE TO REVIEW. WITHOUT THEM, I HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE ME THAT MOTIVATION TO UPDATE! I WHANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**PS: THANK YOU AGBABY97 FROM TV DOT COM FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THAT LAST BIT BEFORE THE X'S! WITHOUT YOU THIS CHAPTER WOULDN'T BE OUT RIGHT NOW. **


	6. The hall

**SURPRISE! I BET YOU GUYS WERENT EXPECTING ME TO UPDATE THIS ONE WERE YOU? TRUTHFULLY, EITHER WAS I! BUT I WAS READING THE REVIEWS AND DECIDED I CAN HANDLE WRITING 2 FANFICTIONS, AND A FICTIONPRESS STORY AT ONE TIME. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5: SADIE**

I began to run up the last stairs to the hall.

"I can't believe I'm late!" I glanced at my watch which read 3:36, then ran through the main doors and made a mad dash for the front desk, where a woman was talking on the phone. Eventually she got off.

"Can I help you?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. I have an appointment with a piano teacher?" I answered. Then it hit me, mom never told me the name of my piano teacher!

"Um… I'm sorry… but I don't know the name of my teacher…" I said.

"No problem." The squeaky voiced woman replied. Could her voice be getting squeakier? "What's your name sweetie?" she began to open a huge brown book.

"Hawthorne, Sadie?" I said, guessing it was put under my last name. The woman began thumbing through the book.

"Ah hah! Here we are. Hawthorne. Room 202, Mrs. Oldman. You know how to get there?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks!" I smiled at her before I turned towards the staircase.

I glanced at my watch, which read 3:38, and ran up the stairs, bearing right. Why did room 202 have to be on the complete other side of this place? I began walking faster, fearing this… Mrs. Oldman wasn't the snobby type that shuns people who are late.

I quickly made a left, looking at all the numbers on the doors so I wouldn't miss it. Suddenly a flash of familiar blond hair caught my attention. I spun around to see Ben passing me with a handful of papers.

"Ben?" I said baffled. He jumped a little and turned around to see me standing there.

"Oh, Sadie you scared me! Wait… Sadie? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Well… why are you here?" I asked, trying to change the subject from me to him.

"My dad works here… I came here after we hung up to see if he needed any help…" he replied.

"Oh okay. Well, I really have to go Ben. Bye!" I said turning around, praying he wouldn't ask me why I was here. I wasn't that lucky.

"Red wait! Why are you here?" he asked. I turned around to face him.

"Um… I can't tell you…" I said, feeling bad that I couldn't tell him. But I didn't want him going around thinking I was weird because I play the piano… or worse, ask me to play for him! "Sorry Ben!"

"Its okay Red. But I think you should tell me why you're here. You know you can trust me right?" he said in a forgiving voice.

"I know Ben." I said, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay." He smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Come find me when your done with whatever you have to do and I'll walk you home."

"Thanks Ben." I smiled. I never thought a guy could make me melt like Ben can…

"Okay Red. I'll be in the copy room most likely. Talk to you later." he smiled as he turned around and walked away, eventually turning the corner.

Suddenly I remembered I was late, and turned to continue my search for room 202, which I found, and walked in cautiously.

**WOW, WHAT A BAD ENDING! THAT WAS SO SAPPY AND… WEIRD… IDK… WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?? REVIEW!!**


	7. The piano teacher

**I. AM. SO. SORRY!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IVE BEEN TRYING TO UPDATE!!! MY MICROSOFT WORD DOESNT WORK AT ALL!!! EVERY TIME I TRY AND GO ON, IT STOPS RESPONDING! IVE BEEN TRYING EVERY DAY, AND IT JUST NOW OCCURED TO ME THAT I COULD USE WORDPAD INSTEAD! SO IF THERES ALOT OF MISTAKES IN THIS ONE IM REALLY SORRY, IM GOING TO TRY AND DO THE BEST I CAN TO MAKE SURE THERES NONE. I HOPE THIS IS OKAY!! SORRY AGAIN!!**

**OKAY. THERES ONE THING YOU HAVE TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY. AND THAT IS, I CHANGED THE PIANO TEACHER MS. OLDMAN TO UNKNOWN. THIS MEANS THAT SADIE HAS NO IDEA WHO THE TEACHER IS GOING TO BE, IF THERE GOING TO BE MALE OR FEMALE, OR THERE AGE. GET IT?**

**SADIE**

I entered room 202 holding my breath, not knowing what, or who, to expect. I looked around the room but nobody was here yet. Thank god. I sat down at the piano and slowly started pressing down the keys. Before I knew it, I was playing the song I was going to play for the concert. I finally got to the end of the song and stopped, admiring myself for playing the entire thing from memory. Suddenly I heard clapping comming from beind me. I turned around to see a guy sitting in the chair by the door. He got up and sat down next to me at the piano. He seemed about my age. His skin was lightly tanned and his chocolate brown hair framed his face. If Ben wasnt so amazing, I totally be crushing hard on this one.

"That was really great! It slowed down a little towards the end, but we can work on that." he smiled.

"Um... are you my piano teacher?" I asked, surprised my mom had actually picked somone my age to help me.

"If your name is Sadie Hawthorne, that would be a yes. Is your name Sadie Hawthorne?" he asked.

"That would be me." I smiled.

"Aweome, I actually got the room number right this time!" he said, more to himself then to me. "Hi. My names Jack Oldman. I'm your piano teacher today!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Jack." I smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, my mom's car decided to break down and I had to ride my skateboard all the way here." he said, gesturing towards his skateboard that was leaning against the chair where he was just sitting.

"Thats okay, I was actually pretty late too, I kinda lost track of time."

"Good so it worked out!" he said with a smile. "Shall we begin Miss Hawthorne?" he said, opening the copy of my solo which was on the chair between us.

"Okay." I laughed. Maybe this piano teacher could actually help me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now this time try and play it faster then you think the ending should be, and it'll be perfect." Jack said, gesturing for me to play the ending again, which we were currently working on. I played it the way he told me to. He was actually right!

"Wow, that actually worked!" I said.

"Yeah Sadie, that sounded perfect! Stick with me kid, I'll teach you how to play better then any of those old piano teachers that hardly pay attention." he smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I smiled. He returned his hand to his side and got up. I took the music from the stand and got up as well.

"So my mom paid you in advance right?" I asked.

"Yep." he said, grabbing his skateboard and heading towards the door. I followed. We walked in silence for a minute, then he started to talk.

"You play the piano really great Sadie. Your family must be proud."

"Well I dont really play for anyone... my friends dont even know that I know the first thing about a piano." I said. I hadn't meant to say that, it just kind of came out... suddenly Jack stopped and spun me to face him.

"What do you mean you haven't told your friends? Why not??" he asked, looking serious for the first time since I met him.

"Well... I dont know... I just dont think they'd understand. Plus they'll want me to play for them, and I really dont want to do that." I said.

"You should tell them Sadie. Especially since your one of the best pianists ive heard in a long time. If there really your friends they'll--" Suddenly I forgot Jack was talking, and all I could focus on was the fact that Ben was heading straight for us!

"Uh oh" I said, turning to face Jack. "Please dont say anything Jack."

"What?" he said, turning to see face Ben, who was still walking our way. "Who's that, your boyfriend?" he asked, sounding a little hurt. Was he actually jealous that he thought I had a boyfriend?

"Well..." I wanted to answer, but Ben was already standing with us.

"Hey Red... Who's your friend?" Ben said, eyeing Jack suspiciously.

"Oh, this is Jack. Ben, Jack. Jack, Ben." I said. Was there any possibility that this wasnt going to end badly?

"Hey dude" Jack said to Ben.

"Nice to meet you." Ben said. I could tell he hated him. Jack turned to me.

"Well Sade, its been fun. Call me and we'll set something else up." He said. I knew he was trying to make Ben jealous. Before he walked away he came closer to my face for Ben couldn't hear. "Remember what I said." He told me, gesturing towards Ben.

"Go away Jack." I said. Jack smiled.

"Nice to meet you man." He said to Ben, before dropping his skateboard on the ground and leaving.

"Who was that?" Ben asked me.

"No one." I said.

"Well obviously it was somone Sadie, he told you to call him!" he said.

"Ben your completley over reacting!" I said.

"Oh am I Sadie? I find out your hanging out with some... guy without me knowing and you say im over reacting??" he started yelling.

"You dont understand! Just let me..."

"Explain? Its to late for that Sadie." he began walking away.

"Ben!" I called after him.

He didnt turn around.

**SORRY THE ENDING WAS SO BAD. I WANTED TO FINISH IT BEFORE I HAD TO LEAVE. I WANT TO UPATE TONIGHT, BUT O PROMICES. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS ONE, BECAUSE IM REALLY NOT SURE HOW MUCH I LIKE IT. AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD WRITE NEXT! BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA!!!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!**


	8. Best friends

**SO I ALREADY KNOW THIS ISNT GOING TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, AND ITS DEFENATLEY NOT GOING TO BE THE BEST. BUY HEY, IM UPDATING RIGHT?**

I ran into my house with fat, wet tears steadily falling down my cheeks and slammed the door behind me. I looked up to see my parents sitting on the couch. Or at least I thought it was them. I really wasn't seeing straight with all that just happened. As soon as the door slammed I knew this was going to be a scene. My parents looked up to see me standing pathetically at the door with tears running down my face.

"Sadie! Are you okay?" my mom was the first to jump up. Dad of course followed not far behind her.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping away my tears.

"Sweetie tell me what's wrong! I want to help you." She said, tucking a curl behind my ear.

"Mom stop! I said I'm fine!" I said, pulling away.

"But Sadie!" she began.

"No mom. I really. REALLY don't feel like talking about it right now. Especially with my parents." I said heading for the stairs. They started following me.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere until I tell you why I'm so upset?" I asked, getting angry.

"Yeah Sadie, we're your parents! We have a right to know why you come home in tears. Is it Ben? Because if it is I swear…." My dad started. I felt a rant coming on so I decided to stop him while I still could.

"No dad, he's perfect. He never does anything wrong, it's completely me, and Benjamin Harrison never does anything wrong." I said, heading back over towards the door, grabbing my coat in the process.

"I'm going to Margaret's." I said, heading out the door and slamming it just as hard, if not harder, as I did when I first came in.

XXXXXX

When I got to Margaret's house I gingerly knocked on the door and tried to wipe the tears from my face so I didn't look so pathetic when someone answered the door. I was happy to see it was Margaret that answered.

"Sadie?" she said when she saw me. As soon as she said that I completely lost it and burst into tears.

"Sadie! Oh my god are you okay?" she rushed over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"I….. don't think…. So….." I said in between massive amounts of tears.

"Come in and tell me what happened." She said, leading me to her bedroom.

XXXXXX

About an hour and forty thousand tissues later, I had told my best friend everything. My piano playing skills, my piano teacher, and everything that happened with Ben.

"So then he just said, "Explain? It's too late for that Sadie." and stormed off!" I said, feeling my eyes starting to well up again. Margaret handed me yet another tissue.

"Sadie, sweetie." She said in a soothing voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…" I wasn't exactly sure how to answer. What was I supposed to say? I didn't trust her not to rag on me about playing the piano? I didn't want her to hear me play?

"You thought I was going to start laughing at you playing the piano." She said, as if she was completely sure of herself. I let out a huge sigh.

"Well, yeah." I answered.

"Sadie. I would never do anything like that, and you should know that." She smiled.

"I know, it's just… I don't know. I was afraid."

"I completely understand Sade." She replied.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"What! Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"Good." I laughed.

"Sooooooo!!!" she giggled.

"So…. What?" I asked.

"What does _jjaaaacckkkkkk_ look like???" she laughed girlishly.

"Margaret." I smiled.

"Is he my type??" she said. I laughed, thankful that my best friend would always be on my side.

"Of course Margaret." I said. "He's totally your type."

**a/n: it was short, and I don't know if I liked it. Tell me your thoughts on this one.**


End file.
